


Understand?

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Possibly angst, hugo is a rich ass snob, the rich people talk like children, villanelle kicks sum ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another great request/idea! Not sure whether it’s considered angst or not but here it is! Hope it’s what you were after :) also, I wrote it from the sense that Hugo and anyone else didn’t know about Villanelle yet, and were just aware of an assassin killing people, but Eve had formed relations with her already :>Request: Angry V jealous of Eve and rich boy Hugo from work, so she finds a "sweet" way to telling him to stop trying to seduce her girlfriend
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hugo/Eve Polastri
Kudos: 23





	Understand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killing_villaneve2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_villaneve2020/gifts).



Eve hummed delightedly and skipped into the kitchen where Villanelle was waiting. Grasping the bracelet Hugo gave her, she greeted Villanelle. 

“Hey V!” She beamed. 

“What’s up with you?” Villanelle asked happily, although she noticed the bracelet Eve was holding. 

“Hugo at work gave me this,” Eve responded, holding the jewellery up to the light.

Villanelle must have pouted visibly because the next thing she knew, Eve was swiftly kissing her and looking into her eyes.

“He’s just a friend, don’t worry baby.” Eve said sweetly. 

But, over the next few days, this Hugo was giving Eve all kinds of gifts. From jewellery to clothes,  _he must be rich_ ,  Villanelle mentally noted. 

Sighing, Villanelle had to hold her breath to keep herself from sobbing. She cared so much about Eve and didn’t want to lose her to some rich ass snob. 

_ Although...  _ Villanelle thought. 

“Konstantin?!” She yelled into the living room from her bed. 

“Yes?” He yelled back.

“I’ve got a new target, don’t set me any more for the next few days!” She told him, packing up weapons in the process. 

Imitating how she thought Hugo would talk, she made her way to his house. It wasn’t hard to find it on her computer with a few searches. Knocking frustratedly, but with a hint of excitement, she waited for an answer. 

Soon, she heard the door unlocking and Hugo opened it.

“Yes?” He questioned.

“Hi,” Villanelle put on a fake British accent. “I’m here inquiring about a survey-“

“No, no. I’m not interested.” Hugo interrupted her. 

Just as he went to close the door, Villanelle shot her foot through the gap, stopping it from closing.

Hugo looked stunned.

“I advise you to let me in.” Villanelle changed back to her Russian accent and locked his eyes with hers. 

Stumbling down the hallway, Hugo kept quiet as Villanelle held him at gunpoint. 

“What are- are you here for?” He whimpered.

“God, the rich people talk like children.” Villanelle muttered.

As they neared the staircase, Hugo stopped abruptly.

Villanelle kicked him from under his feet and he fell forwards, tears already falling from his face. 

After making it up the stairs, Villanelle directed him to the bathroom and threw him against the hard tiles of the floor. 

Hugo let out a yelp and lay flat on the cold surface. 

“Don’t go near Eve again, understand? Whatever you’re trying to do, stop it.” Villanelle threatened, taking out a dagger instead and poising it at his neck. 

Hugo nodded sharply and tightly shut his eyes.

“I’ll let you go..” Villanelle stepped back.

Hugo slowly lifted himself up, only to find himself being gripped harshly by the collar.

“Do you understand what I said?” Villanelle spoke dangerously quiet and stared into his eyes. Her voice tinged with her Russian accent and her shirt sleeves drenched in the blood from Hugo’s nose, she appeared incredibly hostile to him. 

He nodded again profusely and sniffled a few times. 

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
